A Day In The Meadow
by TurtlyCool
Summary: It's nothing special. It's basically just a little fluffy part between Gabriel and Kaitlyn. One-shot. If you want something sweet, if you have sweet tooth, click on it. Read it. Thanks for even looking at this though! :


_On your right…_

Kaitlyn whipped her head, her hair cascading down her back searching for the origin of his mental whisper.

_Could I be on your left?_ his voice mocked.

She looked through the forest where he had ran of mocking her.

Why was he even doing this in the first place, she wondered. She didn't want to play games...she just wanted to get to him.

_Maybe...if you actually searched for me...you'd find me._

_ I am searching! _She defended herself and heard a chuckle come from the left. She tried to look through the web and sense anything about his whereabouts. He had just seen the dozens of marigolds on her right.

_So you're on the left?_ she asked but was already walking behind a tree.

_No..._ She could sense a hesitated tone.

Kait smirked and kept her wild blue eyes on alert. _You can't hide forever…_

The feel of amusement and happiness pulsed through the mental web. They were too far from the others...but not far from each other. _I can hide as long as I want to, angel_. _You'll never find me._

Kait heard something rustle in the leaves and heard a mental worry. _I got you, Gabriel..._

_ Nope..._

She walked nimbly, imagining taking the steps of a mouse to sneak to Gabriel. As she did so, she thought of also a wall to block him out from viewing her actions. Soon enough, she could sense his displeasure. _No fair, you're cheating._

She smirked, her eyes still scanning the path ahead of her. _You never clarified the rules when you took off._

_True, but still._

_ All's fair in love and war, sir. _

Gabriel had teasing pulsing through the web. _We'd know a lot about the love part, huh?_

She let out a laugh and felt Gabriel smile as she had given up her whereabouts. _You did that on purpose!_

_Or maybe I have comedic talent. _

_I can see you with a clown red nose and curly blue hair, now._ She thought of Gabriel with a red nose and practically double over in silent laughter.

_Hardy, har har._ _You'd still love me though. After all, I'm to handsome to be real, right?_ She felt her cheeks burn. He had snooped in her head way to many times, but she allowed it. They were both open with each other, nothing ever was held between them.

She felt him smile through the web and sent a message; _Don't worry. Now, try—and fail—to find me_.

He made the mistake of leaving his mind open. Of course, Kaitlyn still had hers temporarily blocked, and was able to sneak her way to him. He was in the orchard, she had seen what he had. The oranges, the apples, the plums, having all their shining color. The oranges a tinted bright amber and ranging to a nice gamboge.

The apples had a nice carmine color to them, each one in perfect shape. The plums on the other hand were a dark purple, that seemed too cool compared to the warm friendly colors of the Summer day on William's Cavern, right off the coast in Malibu, but still a good amount away. Of course, the Fellowship—well mainly Tasmen—had decided a pure source was a happy source. Kait, Rob, Anna, Lewis, Lydia, and Gabriel had no objection to being near the clear _warm _water. The island was sacred to the Fellowship and there fore hidden by a magical force.

Rob and Anna had wanted to stroll near the beach, diving up in a old Lexus Tasmen had provided. Gabriel had decided to take Kaitlyn to the orchid in the far forest from the house where he spotted through the tress when they drove up here. They usually spent private moments, where no one could snoop on them, far away from everyone, usually a nature scene. Lewis, Lydia, Renny, and Bri were helping Tasmen and Joyce set up the fellowship head quarters.

The quarters was a wide open house that was connected to a large estate. The estate would be used for building a place where the group could experience and help their powers flourish. Bri had already had signed up to help, making Renny agree too with a punch to the nose. Rob had taken very kindly to Tasmen, therefore she had put him head of the whole project. Anna was in trail, as well. Gabriel had decided to help to actually do something since he felt a bit of guilt towards the group...especially Kaitlyn. He didn't know how they_—she—_could still be around him, but he was grateful for whatever it was.

_You still there?_ Gabriel sent out, teasing the love of his tormented life. At least, what he though used to be...now he had saw the light of a beautiful girl with long red hair, smokey blue enchanting eyes, and a sweet innocence. Compared to his dark ways of smokey eyes, dark hair, and a pale face...they had a yin and yang effect.

Kaitlyn simpered. _Closer then you think..._she teased, stepping inch by inch closer to him.

_Stop with the mind block. You're on to something...I can tell. Care to pass me the memo, Kait?_

She could not see Gabriel as she reached the orchids. She had sworn he was here. Dropping the walls in shock, she did not even realize that he had tricked her. He had to stifle his chuckle as he watched from behind the trees.

_Kait...keep looking. _He smiled from the distance and waited till she was at the point he wanted her.

Kaitlyn fell right into the trap, overseeing the his slyness. She grazed Gabriel's favorite pair of eyes across the colored orchid, she was about to take one step forward into the dozens of trees when she felt an impact and she was knocked to the ground, but a pair of strong and abled hands caught her.

When she had regained her senses and looked up, she was met by the sight of a grey pair of eyes, twinkling with joy. Him on top of her.

"Hello," he whispered, his breath tickling her.

She knew he would do that, yet she still searched for him. He loved that about her, she let him have his fun with her.

"You're welcome."

He grinned and stared into her eyes. She stared back into those pools of grey wonders. How could one possess so much beauty?

She reached her hand up to touch his dark hair, running her hands through the strands. He smiled deeper and swiftly pressed his lips to hers. His mind was like a library to her, and she felt it should be the same for him. She let the remainder of the boundaries fall swiftly, not wanting any close off for him.

_I love you...you do know that right?_ Gabriel sent through their connection, one benefit from the web. When talking was not applicable, one could send a message.

Kaitlyn smiled against their lips. _Oh, how I love you too , Gabriel._

They explored each others minds, already knowing it's contents, but like one's favorite book, returning to the contents often, rereading their favorite parts.

When they separated for air, Gabriel rolled off of her and sat up. Then swiftly, he wrapped a arm below her waist and placed her right beside him. She laughed at his swift motions and rested her head on his shoulder, her red hair grazing his neck and flowing down his back. He put an arm around her back, under her hair, just for the feel of it on his skin.

Kaitlyn thought, "I never want to let go of this."

_You and me both, sweetheart._

Kaitlyn looked up at him and gave him a look. He looked down and shrugged, a helpless smile on his face. "Mind link," he stated, not sorry at all, "my bad."

She giggled and shook her head. "It's all your fault."

"For the mind link? I know and I thought we all decided that we—"

"No. no," she laughed at his confusion. "I meant that I love you."

"Oh," he said then grinned. "Well that is completely my fault, I'm just so charismatic!"

They both knew he wasn't at the beginning of their adventure, but somehow Kaitlyn had looked passed that metal guard on his heart. She seeped through it, like a ghost through a wall, and began to erode the interior. He had gave a fight, at first sensing she was someone else's, but in the end...he couldn't and gave in.

Now, he was glad he did. It felt good to be this close to a person. To have someone to believe in you when you seem to do nothing right. To hold in your arms when you seem empty inside.

Out of instinct he said mentally, _You're mine, forever..._

Kaitlyn felt her heart flutter, gladly wanting to be his. _No fight here, but...by the way...You, Mr. Wolfe...are mine._

He had a wide grin. _Gladly. Now let's make it more final than it already is._

She laughed and twisted in his arms to be able to kiss him. She would've probably done it herself, but later on if he hadn't used that imperative sentence on her.

He placed his lips on her for a second time, begging any time stopping psychics out in the world to stop time at this moment.

His lips brushed hers again and again, his life feeling perfect. Of course, it was from that, but he had to enjoy the best things...

Their minds were open to each other once again, and they didn't explore. This time they just focused on the moment. Gabriel held Kaitlyn cheek, grazing his thumb against her soft, fair skin. He could see a close resemblance between her skin and silk. She kept one hand in his dark hair loving the feeling of having strands graze the spaces between her fingers.

When they separated, they felt incomplete, but soon knew that there minds, their souls, were right there for each other. Kaitlyn returned to resting her head on Gabriel, but this time on his chest. Gabriel ran his fingers down her long, fiery hair and kissed the top of her head.

They sat like that. Having mental conversations...browsing each others heads...Gabriel accidentally accessed her back in Ohio and assured her that she was far from wicked. She assured him that bad boys were just her type as she accidentally crosses a night in prison.

Out of nowhere, they heard Lewis in their minds stating, _Anna! Rob! Gabriel! Kait! Hello? Anyone there?_

_ Who is it? _Gabriel sent.

_Ha ha, Gabriel, _Lewis sarcastically thought then asked, _Is Kaitlyn with you? _

_ Of course she is__. _Gabriel gave Kaitlyn a teasing smile. _She's on the line, I'll get her. Kaitlyn! Kait—_

_ This isn't a phone, Gabriel!_ Kaitlyn sent and laughed.

_Okay, I got two of you. Anna! Rob! I had to walk so far to reach you guys. _Lewis continued to send out.

Gabriel buried his face in her hair. _Don't come any closer, I'm trying to spend some time with my lady._

Kait blushed and hoped Gabriel didn't sense it.

_I swear you two..._Lewis trailed off then stated, _Rob! Anna!_

_ They're at the beach,_ Kaitlyn told him.

_Oh! Dang it. I guess we get dibs on the first rooms then! Better hurry before I pick the best room _this _time. Di—_

Gabriel sat up straight and pulled both him and Kaitlyn to their feet. _Don't you dare, Lewis! Come on, Kait, we _have _to beat him._

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucks. Creative criticism is welcomed, well, more of like needed. I wrote this when I had first written the books. *shrugs* What can I say? I'm a newb. It seems so sticky sweet to me, but you learn as you write? I think….<p> 


End file.
